Ed (Ed Theft Auto)
Ed was the main Protagonist of the action/drama fan fiction Ed Theft Auto, written and created by 2091riveraisrael in the early fall of 2011. Ed is best known for his desire to handle M9 Pistols despite his tenderly age, and survive for several weeks in the Crime War torn city of Mondo. It was desired later that Ed had left Peach Creek after taking too much abuse from both Sarah and Eddy, where he later fled to Mondo City for a couple of weeks, he eventually became a Crime lord, during the events but was eventually convinced to return to Peach Creek after a little persuasion from the remaining 2 Eds and Sarah who decided to tag along. Ed's Mother is lost in the wake of this Incident, in which he avenges her death, but would later suffer a great deal of depression in the months following. Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is always seen wearing purple/blue pants, large black shoes, a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive/green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed looks like he acts. His appearance matches his personality, but in some episodes, Ed is portrayed to have clever ideas. 'Ed Theft Auto' Ed was known to be the main Protagonist of Ed Theft Auto who left Peach Creek after taking too much abuse from both Sarah and Eddy, where he later fled to Mondo City for a couple of weeks, he eventually became a Crime lord, during the events but was eventually convinced to return to Peach Creek after a little persuasion from the remaining 2 Eds and Sarah who decided to tag along. Ed's Mother is lost in the wake of this Incident, in which he avenges her death, but would later suffer a great deal of depression in the months following. 'Harrison's Terror' Ed makes a come back as the Protagonist of Harrison's Terror as he is shown to be with his old Crime boss throughout his whole stay in peach creek, but plays a minor role in the Fic, at this time Sarah and Ed's relationship have taking a strong upturn, but Ed still suffers depression following the incident of Ed Theft Auto, however he is no longer the main Protagonist of Harrison's Terror, but is known as the Detragonist, for his continuous appearance in the Fan Fic. 'Guns of War' Ed is widley known to make an official come back in 2091riveraisrael's 2014 planned Fan Fiction Guns of War... Illustrations Shootout at jade square by meowjar-d7j4o5h.jpg Ed wallpaper by meowjar-d7j4rwu.jpg Rivarly by meowjar-d7iwkcl.jpg Had it up to here by meowjar-d7ire6u.jpg Come home or i ll tell mom by meowjar-d7ir5p0.jpg Ed Theft Auto.jpg New fanfic in the planning by meowjar-d7jde3l.jpg Sisterly love by meowjar-d7j015b.jpg Ed s sorrow by meowjar-d7iwm08.jpg Trivia *''In The PROJECT Corporation's Ed Theft Auto Series, Ed bared a strong similarity to both Niko Bellic of GTA IV, and Solid Snake of Metal Gear Solid...'' *''Despite his mature serious behavior during serious shoot outs, It is still imperable that Ed is still an Idiot, due to the fact of him automatically saying Butter Toast in Ed Theft Auto's Chapter 7, when Sarah wanted him to come home...'' *''The Death of his own mother would scar Ed for life, although he was known to have healed in Harrison's Terror, he was scared still in the Third Installment Guns of War, in which he might be the only character in Peach Creek to do what ever he can to bring down the Terrorist so the kids of Peach Creek would not suffer the same fate as he did 3 years ago in Mondo City...'' *''Ed out of all weaponry in the Arsenal of Mondo City, had chosen a Beretta M9 Pistol off screen, this is mostly due to the fact of the M9 being easily accurate and less recoil when fired, rendering the guns better and perfect for his Tenderly age. Ed currently wields Duel M9 Pistols...A'' *''lthough never mentioned in both Ed Theft Auto, or Harrison's Terror, It was likely that Ed kept both his Duel M9's, for he is shown on Guns of War, armed with them...'' Category:Fan Characters Category:Male characters Category:Characters Category:Already Existing Characters